


Saturdays

by holysmoakingqueenz



Category: Arrow (TV), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoakingqueenz/pseuds/holysmoakingqueenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finds herself in love with it all- especially how much she fell into the three roles (roles she never thought she’d fulfill) so quickly, comfortably, and willingly. In all the instances she’s found herself in- there has always be a sense of comfort in the unknown. The unpredictability of her life the past decade has pushed her comfort level in more ways than she’ll ever know, but it has all created this life she’s living now. And that’s just something she’s thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> A family AU -- because I am not ready for the angst fest that is headed our way.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/tcritides/media/tumblr_nx2j2hx07M1shcqiqo1_500_zpsgjigznfw.jpg.html)

She never thought her life would end up the way it has. And she finds that alarmingly comforting. For starters she never thought she’d be the CEO of a fortune 500 company. Secondly, she never thought she’d marry someone, and last of all she never thought she’d become a mother.

She finds herself in love with it all- especially how much she fell into the three roles (roles she never thought she’d fulfill) so quickly, comfortably, and willingly. In all the instances she’s found herself in- there has always be a sense of comfort in the unknown. The unpredictability of her life the past decade has pushed her comfort level in more ways than she’ll ever know, but it has all created this life she’s living now. And that’s just something she’s thankful for. 

It’s the moments like this. When her husband slept in (they got in too late last night dealing with a drug deal downtown and both of their work days were longer than anticipated) and her 3 year old son climbs into their bed. 

She heard the footsteps coming down the hall, Tommy opening the french doors quietly like his father would, and tip toeing to the side of the bed. She felt Oliver grunt and pull her a little closer to him- knowing full well their son was about to sandwich himself in between them.

“Mama” Tommy whispered as he pressed his nose to his mothers. “Can I snuggle wiff you and daddy?” 

Felicity didn’t answer, but rather, pulled her son and placed him right between them. 

“Hi daddy.” Tommy whispered. 

“Hi bud.” Oliver whispered as he kissed his sons forehead.

“Tell me a story, daddy. About the wild man on the izland. Pwease.” Tommy pleaded as he put his hands on his father’s face. 

Felicity laughed as she heard the soft moans coming from the baby monitor on her night stand. 

“Let me go get your sister and then daddy can tell all three of us about the wild island man.” Felicity said as she slid out of the bed and meandered down the all to the nursery. “C’mon Adelaide. It’s story time.” 

Felicity crawled back into bed and pulled her shirt up, undid her bra, and started to nurse their daughter while Tommy sat on his father’s lap and pulled on his scruff. 

“Daddy, you can go now. All free of us will listen.” Tommy stated. Oliver smiled and laughed and took a deep breath. 

“One time on the island, there was this crazy man with a mask…..” Oliver started to tell the story. 

Adelaide latched on to Felicity and she adjusted the pillow to make it a bit more comfortable. She watched her boys as she listened to a story she had lived not too many years ago herself, and watched her daughter with contentment. 

While this adventuresome life her and Oliver had lived had taken so much away from them, they had also received far more than they ever thought that they would. She had seen the darkest parts of the earth, the deadliest people the world had to offer, and had even had seen her own fair share of magic. And while she wasn’t quite sure if there was a heaven or not, this was her version of heaven, and there’s no place she’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. You can find me on tumblr (http://www.holysmoakingqueens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
